


Sorry!

by ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi



Series: Irondad & Spiderson Dabbles [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Game Night, Gen, Just read and see, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and cute, emotionally, family night, in the good way, it's fluff, not painful, sorry as in the game, unless you're peter who got crushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi/pseuds/ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi
Summary: “Mister Stark, you don’t have to do this.” Peter pleaded.“Oh, but I do.”“Miss Potts’ piece is closer to your home, you know.”“I know, but Pepper’s not threatening my chances right now.” Tony shrugged.“Well, excuse me,” Pepper faked being offended.“W-What about Happy?”“Thanks for throwing me under the bus, kid,” the man huffed.“Happy didn’t force me to give up the red pawns with big sad puppy dog eyes.”“I won’t ever do it again, I promise. Please, I haven’t been able to catch a break!”“I know, I know. Here’s a little life lesson for you, kid— life’s a bitch, and it doesn’t care about your feelings.”“I-Is that a Ben Shapiro quote?” The teen tried to distract.“Nope, sorry!” And all too dramatically, Tony knocked Peter’s pawn off the board and a few feet away. The crushed look on his kid’s face was priceless, bringing forth a few snickers, but what happened next shut them all up.“What thefuck, Anthony!”





	Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post and I physically could not do anything until I wrote it.  
> I'm sorry it's so short, I wrote it in like forty minutes

Sorry!

Friday’s were game nights — it was the perfect way to start off the weekend, so Tony said. They’d all make sure that their schedules were open for a few hours of some light hearted family fun time. It was always a minimum of Peter and Tony, but more often than not, Pepper and/or Happy would join. May would come up for the night as well if she could get a shift swap, but that wasn’t too common. When it did happen though, there was always an unspoken war between her and Tony of trying to coax Peter onto their respective sides or who would get the Spider’s cuddles during the movie after the games. Pepper and Happy occasionally would place bets on who would win, and it usually was May. Tony would make up for it the following night, seeing how they almost always end their days with a movie or something in front of the TV with popcorn, but it was hard to stand up to May Parker. She could be quite intimidating, when she wanted to be. 

Today, after some debate, the four of them— Peter and Tony managed to get Happy and Pepper to join them— decided on Sorry! Peter reminded the adults of the rules, and managed to convince Tony to allow him to be the red pawns thanks to the cursed puppy eyes he was still able to do. The engineer settled for blue, vowing revenge, whilst Happy got yellow and Pepper chose green. Despite the perfectly good furniture, the makeshift family settled on the floor of the living room while their snacks— two bowls of chips, one basically for Peter, apple juice for Pete, apple cider for Tony, water for Pepper, and a ginger ale for Happy. They had their own little routine, and it really did make them feel like a family of sorts. 

Parker luck seemed to actually be on Peter’s side during the beginning of the game— he got all his pawns out of start relatively fast, one pawn got into the ‘home’ in the first few turns thanks to a ‘backwards four’ in the beginning, and he was making good progress around the board. Sure, he had to screw a few people over, but nothing too soul crushing though. Now, he had one pawn ‘home’, one pawn in the ‘safe zone’, one coming up to said zone, and one about half way across the board. Peter was in a good spot right now, even if he wasn’t in what they might call first. Pepper had two pawns in, but still had one in home. He should be fine, right? 

Wrong. 

Happy took out the halfway pawn — Alright, that was fine. Just apart of the game.

Pepper switched with the pawn coming up on the ‘safe zone’ so it was nearly at his ‘start’,

And then Tony took out that one.

But it was fine, it was just a part of the game. He didn’t _need_ to win, though it would be nice. Besides, it was still the beginning of the game and the deck had only been reshuffled once. What was Sorry! without a few setbacks? An easy win wasn’t a fun win, after all. Peter managed to keep his cool, even when he got a ‘backwards four’ that took his one margin piece out of the safe zone. However, it was when Tony got a Sorry! card right after that. Peter looked at him with pleading eyes as his pseudo-father smirked at him.

“Mister Stark, you don’t have to do this.” Peter pleaded. 

“Oh, but I do.”

“Miss Potts’ piece is closer to your home, you know.”

“I know, but Pepper’s not threatening my chances right now.” Tony shrugged.

“Well, excuse me,” Pepper faked being offended. 

“W-What about Happy?”

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus, kid,” the man huffed.

“Happy didn’t force me to give up the red pawns with big sad puppy dog eyes.”

“I won’t ever do it again, I promise. Please, I haven’t been able to catch a break!”

“I know, I know. Here’s a little life lesson for you, kid— life’s a bitch, and it doesn’t care about your feelings.”

“I-Is that a Ben Shapiro quote?” The teen tried to distract.

“Nope, sorry!” And all too dramatically, Tony knocked Peter’s pawn off the board and a few feet away. The crushed look on his kid’s face was priceless, bringing forth a few snickers, but what happened next shut them all up. 

“What the _fuck_ , Anthony!” Peter groaned without missing a beat. When he realized what he had said, the teen covered his mouth and had an equally surprised, and slightly horrified, look on his face. He’d never sworn in front of them before, or anything more than a ‘dammit’, or called Tony anything other than ‘Mister Stark’ ( ignoring the few ‘dad’ slip ups here and there). What the hell brought that out?

“Well, you did ask the kid to stop calling you ‘Mister’,” Happy mused. 

“And he may be hanging out with you a little too much,” Pepper added as the two erupted into laughter. 

“Okay, two things…” Tony began, breaking the shocked silence between him and the teen.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, lads and lassies (and all y'all pals in between)!  
> Hope this was enjoyable! It was really fun to write :)  
> \- <3 Sam  
> (Tumblr: ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi )


End file.
